Going Slowly
by nalimom
Summary: What could have started the night Castle stayed at Beckett's apartment.. and beyond.  Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you'd be gone." Kate Beckett said as she walked into her living room. "It's really late."

"I told you that I am not leaving you here alone until our killer is behind bars."

"Castle, I don't need you to babysit me." She sat down next to him. "But it is really sweet of you."

"I'm a sweet person." He smiled his best smile. "It's part of my charm."

He was surprised that she did not roll her eyes as she normally did when he made comments like that. Instead she smiled and looked down at her hands. She reached out and took his.

"Thanks for worrying about me." She said it in an intimate whisper.

He smiled and pressed her hand to his lips. "I worry about you a lot."

Their eyes met. She leaned in and kissed him very softly on the cheek. As she pulled back, he stopped her with a gentle hand on the back of her neck. He kissed her mouth very softly, lingering a moment longer than he would normally have dared. Neither spoke for a long time.

"I think maybe I should go back to bed." She said finally.

"Good idea." He kept her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. "Good night, Detective." 

When the case was solved and the federal agents had gone, Kate found herself obsessing over that night on the couch in her apartment. She had been genuinely touched by Castle's concern, but more than that, she had found his soft kiss electrifying. She had been doing a pretty good job, she thought, of hiding her feelings for him, but after that kiss she wanted…more. She had wanted more all along, but now, it was almost all she could think about.

She hesitated before walking downstairs. She had chosen a comfortable pair of jeans, but a form fitting black sweater which revealed just enough to be alluring but not enough to be blatant. She had seen how he looked at her in that sweater when she had worn it in the past. She had liked it… a lot. She pulled her hair up, also a look she knew he found attractive.

"What are you doing?." She muttered under her breath as she walked down to the first floor and stopped a few feet away from him. "Would you like a beer?" She asked, opening the refrigerator.

He turned to take the beer and stopped in his tracks. His mouth fell open as his eyes were drawn to all the right places. "You look fantastic. Overdressed for movie night in the living room."

"My choices are very limited. Most of my clothes are ruined. Can't get the smell out even after two trips to the dry cleaner."

He took a step closer to her and smelled her hair. "I think you smell really good."

"Thanks, Castle." She took a sip of her beer. "So what's the movie?"

The movie Castle had chosen was a blockbuster action film with a lot of steamy sex scenes. During a particularly hot scene, Kate became especially aware of their closeness. She turned to him and found that he was already looking in her direction. He reached a hand up to touch her hair and leaned in ever so slightly. She met him halfway and they kissed. It was much more purposeful than their previous kiss in her apartment. They were locked in a passionate embrace, tongues entwined and hands caressing places which had been forbidden until now. Suddenly, Castle pulled back.

"Kate, we can't do this." He stood, his arousal obvious. "If I don't stop now…" He looked at her for a long moment, then he left the room. 

Kate was just about to get into the bed in Castle's guest room when there was a knock on the door.

"Kate, are you awake?"

"Go away, Castle. I am going to bed."

He walked into the room and sat next to her. "I need to apologize."

"No you don't. I made you uncomfortable. It won't happen again." She looked away from him.

"Kate," he looked pained. Eventually she turned back to face him. "Believe me when I say that I wanted to be doing what we were doing as much as you did. More."

She said nothing.

"The truth is… my feelings for you are overwhelming."

"Overwhelming? So, what, you're afraid?"

"I am afraid."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Save it. I don't need to be let down easy."

"That's not it." His eyes searched hers. "I know what a leap it is for you to trust. To let someone in." He touched her cheek. Her deep brown eyes held his. "I am not sure I can be trusted not to hurt you." He was completely sincere. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"So don't hurt me." She whispered.

He sighed. "I am a terrible risk. Look at my track record."

"You are a different man. I've seen the change in you. I want to be with you, Castle." It felt so good to get the words out. "I'm willing to take the risk."

He took both of her hands and looked intently at her. He pressed her hands to his lips. "I really don't want to screw this up. Every time I sleep with a woman it is the beginning of the end."

She leaned in close to him and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then his lips. "So we wait." She kissed him again, this time feeling him respond. "We take it slowly." Kiss. "We spend time together" kiss. " and we find out where we are headed." Kiss. "When the time is right, we see what happens." Long, slow kiss.

"I really want you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He hugged her tightly. "I will hold you to that promise."

They lay on the bed together, spooning and caressing one another until they drifted off to sleep. 

Beckett awoke to find Castle gone. She had not slept so soundly in a very long time and didn't remember his leaving. She got up and shuffled sleepily down the hall. She knocked on his door, but there was no answer. She knocked again and opened the door. His bed was empty. She found him downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast for his daughter. She walked up behind Alexis and put her hands on her shoulders. She squeezed. "Morning, Castles."

"Good morning." He handed her a cup of coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Yes, I did." She stepped around the counter and slipped next to him. She took a piece of bacon and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Alexis beamed at them. "Are you guys… together."

Kate just smiled and walked to the fridge for the cream. Castle kept attending to the eggs.

"Come on… spill it."

Castle looked at his daughter. "We are exploring new possibilities." He winked at her as Beckett walked up next to him and fixed coffee for each of them. 

As the weeks went by Kate and Alexis started becoming very close, which made Castle happier than he could say. Alexis had always been lacking a steady female role model and, as much as he loved his mother, she wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"What do you lovely ladies say to a Saturday outing. We could have a picnic or go to the botanical gardens. Whatever you like."

"I used to like the botanical gardens, before my camera was blown up, that is."

"You can use mine." Alexis volunteered. "I'll go get it." She quickly exited the room.

Castle was smiling widely when Beckett looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"She really looks up to you."

"She is an amazing young woman."

"She's a little girl." He protested. She started to say something, but he cut her off. "Just give me this. I am deluding myself into thinking she is going to be my little girl forever."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I love you." It was the first time it had been said by either of them. He looked at her with disbelief in his face. She nodded. "God help me, Rick Castle. I am in love with you." She said again.

He was at a loss for words. He kissed her tenderly and pulled her to him. He stroked her hair and tried to come up with words. "I don't deserve you." He kissed her again. "I love you too."

Just then Alexis came bounding down the stairs, camera bag in hand. "Am I interrupting?" She asked in a light hearted way. "Too bad. Let's go!"

Castle kissed Beckett quickly, then took her hand. "Come on ladies. Let's go have some fun." 

Kate sat in the guest room, wrapping a gift. It had been two weeks since they admitted their love and she had a special evening planned. Alexis had suggested that she sleep over at Paige's house, always plotting for Kate and Rick to have time alone. Kate was pretty sure that the only person in the world who wanted things to work out between her and Castle more than her and Castle, was Alexis.

Kate picked up her phone and dialed Alexis' number.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Is everything OK? You aren't getting called to a case are you?"

"No, Honey. I just wanted to tell you something." She paused for a moment. "You know I love your dad, right?"

"Sure, and I think you are the best thing that ever happened to him."

"You're sweet. What I don't think I have ever told you is how much I love you. I couldn't love you more if you were my own daughter." There was silence on the other end. "No matter what happens between Castle and me, nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too."

"OK. Just wanted to say that." She looked at the gift again.

"Have a great time tonight, Kate." 

Rick Castle came into the apartment, exhausted from a long press conference and book signing. The one thing that had kept him going was the thought of coming home to Kate. Or perhaps that is what made the day so long. He had wanted Kate by his side, but his publisher and the movie producer had convinced him to come alone. The millionaire, playboy author had more fan appeal, or so they said. He had hated every moment of it.

As he came through the door, he smelled something heavenly cooking in the oven and saw that the table had been set with care. A bottle of his favorite wine was on ice and a gift sat on the table. There was soft music playing throughout the apartment and candles lit on the table.

"All that's missing is the girl." He said aloud.

"How was your day?" He turned to see Kate descending the stairs. His face lit up at the sight of her, dressed in an understatedly elegant green dress.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes." He said with a smile.

"Hard day smiling for the cameras and signing breasts?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Writer's cramp?" She kissed him tenderly.

"The only breasts I am interested in are right here." He ran a hand up her side and stopped just short of touching her breast.

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes. She took him by the hand and led him to the table. She poured them each a glass of wine and handed one to him. "Open it." She said simply, indicating the present.

"What's the occasion?" He reached out for it.

She shrugged her shoulders and waited for him to remove the lid. He lifted a framed photograph from the layers of tissue paper and he was silent for a long moment. It was an artfully rendered black and white photo of Castle and Alexis in front of a wall of orchids. She had her arms wrapped around her father's neck and her head thrown back in joyous laughter. The look of adoration on his face was obvious in the photograph and it made his eyes well up with tears in reality. He set the photo carefully on the table and pulled Kate into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He said quietly against her neck.

"When I took that photo, it just seemed perfect. The photograph, the moment…our life." She kissed him tenderly, lingering. "I love you both so much… It just seemed to capture the essence of your relationship."

He kissed her, then looked at the photo again. "The only thing missing is you by my side."

"Castle, I have never felt like this. I know it sounds cliché', but I have never been this happy."

He smiled down at her.

"I feel like you and Alexis have filled this big hole in my life and it terrifies me."

"Why?" He whispered, deeply touched.

"You said it that first night. I have opened myself up to potential for real pain. I haven't done that since Mom died."

He traced his fingers up and down her arm, slowly and tenderly. "I know."

"But as much as I have tried to convince myself not to let you in… I didn't have a choice. You found your own way in and now…" She struggled with the words. "I have come to need you. I really need you."

He pulled her into a hug and hissed the top of her head. "I need you too." He looked into her eyes again. " You have had enough pain in your life for ten people and until now you have dealt with it all by yourself. You don't have to do that anymore." He kissed her. "I will always be here for you. I might just need you to point out when I'm being a jerk." He smiled. "I have been led to believe that I can't always see it myself."

"I believe you, Castle. And I will definitely let you know when you are being a jerk." They kissed deeply, allowing to passion to take control. He backed her against the counter and pressed his body against hers. His breathing was ragged against her skin as he kissed his way across her throat her chest. His hands claimed her waist and slid down to her tight ass. Her hands grasped at his hair. She caressed his chest and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, thrilling at the heat she felt radiating from him. She went to work on his shirt buttons, longing to feel his skin against hers. He stopped kissing her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I want you, Castle." Kate said breathlessly.

It was all the encouragement he needed to scoop her up in his arms and head for the stairs. He kicked his bedroom door open and laid her on the king sized bed. They made love, slowly and passionately, paying great attention to detail.

He rested his head against her chest, exhausted, kissing her sweaty skin, feeling her body shivering as his lips touched her. He listened to her heart thudding loudly and felt more content than he had in a very, very long time. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. She snuggled up against him and entwined her legs with his until they both fell asleep.

Castle woke up a short time later and reached for her, finding her side of the bed empty. He pulled on some clothes and went in search of her. She was standing in the kitchen, tending to the dinner they had not eaten. He walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. He bent down ever so slightly and kissed her neck, nestling his face against her skin. She smiled and leaned back against him.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Mmmm." He growled, running his hands inside her t-shirt to just below her breasts.

"I meant for food." She laughed, turning in his arms so they were face to face.

"That too." He said with a devilish grin.

She rolled her eyes and handed him a plate, smiling the whole time. "Eat." 

In the weeks that followed, Castle and Beckett were inseparable. They worked very hard to keep their relationship a secret at the station but every opportunity they got, they were going at it like love sick teenagers. They had not actually eaten on their "lunch break" in recent memory and she had moved out of the guest room the night she gave him the photograph. She had insisted they tell Alexis about their new relationship and she had been thrilled beyond words to have Kate living with them instead of just staying in the guest room. Martha had discovered it accidentally when she walked into his bedroom one morning to find a naked, sleeping Kate Beckett in his bed. She had smiled broadly as she quietly closed the door and went in search of her granddaughter. By the time Rick and Kate came downstairs for breakfast, Martha and Alexis had planned a very fancy dinner out for the entire family.

"Why are the two of you looking so conspiratorial?" Castle asked as he and Kate descended the stairs, hand in hand.

Alexis rushed over and took both of Kate's hands, pulling her from her father's grasp and into the living room. "It's all set. We have planned an evening at the theater followed by dinner at Marceau's. We're all going to get dressed up and have an evening out… as a family." She said the last word a little hesitantly, not because she doubted it, but because it was her deepest desire. Kate took her hand and squeezed it.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Castle said with a smile. "I will be the envy of every man in New York."

"And," Martha said with excitement in her voice, "we are going to take you shopping since all of your evening gowns were destroyed in the explosion."

Kate looked over to Castle who just smiled and shrugged. "I know better than to take them on when they set their minds on something."

"What are you going to do while we are shopping?" Kate asked as she put her arms around his neck as he dressed in their bedroom.

"I have a few things in mind."

"Such as?"

He just shrugged and smiled.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope." He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed softly, but with genuine emotion unmistakable.

"You make me crazy."

"I know."

"And I love you."

"I know that too." He hugged her tightly. "Now get the hell out of here and let my daughter use my credit card to buy you an evening gown."

"Yes, Sir." She gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door.

Castle, Beckett, Alexis and Martha sat at their table, enjoying a magnificent dinner. When the dessert course was brought out, Castle gave the manager a nod and small velvet boxes were placed in front of Martha and Alexis.

"To my daughter and my mother… a thank you for planning such a wonderful evening." They opened their boxes to find tasteful and elegant bracelets with heart shaped diamond pendants. Alexis ran to her father and hugged him tightly. Martha leaned over and kissed her son.

"Thank you Darling."

Alexis showed the bracelet to Kate, who fastened it on her wrist. Neither of them saw Castle remove a third velvet box from his jacket pocket. Martha saw him and she smiled broadly, a tear collecting in the corner of her eyes.

"Kate." Castle waited for her to look at him. She smiled at him, then saw the box he held in his hand. She stared at it for a moment, then looked up at him. Alexis took her grandmother's hand and covered her mouth.

Kate looked as though she was going to say something, but Castle stopped her. "Please," he said softly. "Let me go first." He grasped her hands lovingly in his, pressing them to his lips. "Kate, you have been the best thing that has happened to me since the birth of my daughter. You have made me want to be a better man and thank whatever lucky stars brought us together." He kissed her hands again. "I have found a kind of happiness with you that I never thought existed." He paused as his voice broke. "I have come to need you desperately and to love you more than I ever thought was possible." He opened the box to reveal a simple and extremely elegant engagement ring. The diamond was set between two vividly blue sapphires and glittered against the platinum setting. "Kate Beckett, will you do me the very great honor of becoming my wife?"

Her hands were shaking when she reached for the ring. She tried to speak but her voice failed her at first. She manager to whisper "Yes." She cleared her throat and said it again a little more loudly. "Yes."

Castle stood up and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her deeply as the tables around them broke into applause. As he placed the ring on her finger, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. "So much."

Alexis hugged Kate with all her might. "I think I am happier than Dad is."

Kate kissed her soon to be step daughter on the top of her head.

"Welcome to the family, my dear." Martha said, kissing Kate on her cheeks. 

"So what kind of wedding do you want?" Castle asked as they snuggled together in his luxurious bed. "We can do anything you want."

"You don't have a preference?"

"For the first time I am much more concerned for the marriage than the wedding." He smiled at her. "Guess I have grown up a little since my last one."

"You've grown up a lot since I met you."

"I don't know how anyone could see what happens every day and not grow up… What you have to deal with on a daily basis… I still don't know how you do it." He kissed her head. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known."

"There's nothing amazing about me. I don't do anything that hundreds of other cops don't do every day."

"Yes you do." He looked into her eyes. "I have watched a lot of cops work. You are special."

She didn't know what to say. She decided to change the subject. "So back to the wedding."

"I mean it. Anything you want." He sat up. "If you want five hundred guests at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, it's yours. If you want the two of us at City Hall, I'm in. If you want to get married, barefoot, on a beach in Greece, I will buy the tickets tonight."

"I guess I'm not used to such limitless possibilities." She smiled.

"Get used to it." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He pressed a kiss next to her ear and whispered. "I want you to have everything you ever wanted."

"Castle," she touched his cheek, "you don't need to try to impress me." She pressed her lips to his neck. "I love you." She kissed him again and whispered against his lips. "I would love you even if were on a cop's salary and we had to get married by a notary at the station."

"You wouldn't have given me the time of day." He joked.

"You're probably right." She laughed. 

"You don't need to be nervous, Castle." Kate smiled as she fixed his collar. "Dad likes you."

"He liked me before he knew that I have been sleeping with his daughter… among other things." He kissed her, allowing his hand to stray to her ass as he pulled her body against his.

"Oh, I tell Dad everything."

Castle's mouth dropped open and his heart seemed to stop. He removed his hands from her body and took a step back.

Beckett laughed out loud. "Relax, Castle. I'm kidding." She kissed him quickly and walked into the kitchen to check on dinner. She found Alexis already there, stirring the sauce. "Thanks, Sweetie."

"Anything else I can do to help?" Alexis replied with a dazzling smile.

Kate shook her head and put her hands on her shoulders. "I know I'm not your mother, but I couldn't love you more if I were."

"I love my mother, Kate, but she is more of a fun big sister." She put the lid back on the pot and turned to face Beckett. "You and Dad are the ones I count on when I need parents." She looked at her father who was playing a video game in the next room and shouting at the screen. "Sometimes just you." She hugged Kate who fought to keep from crying. "I am so happy Dad found you. I'm even happier he didn't scare you off by being so…" They both looked at Castle who was dancing after bowling a strike in Wii bowling. "Weird."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Kate said in a conspiratorial whisper. "I kind of love the weird." The doorbell rang. She kissed Alexis on the cheek and went to let her father in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you given any more thought to the kind of wedding you want?" Castle asked as they drove uptown to interview a witness. He and Kate Beckett had been engaged for six weeks and she had been stalling to set a date.

"Castle, this isn't the time or place to discuss our personal life."

"Sure it is. We're just driving and nobody can hear us." He protested.

She remained silent.

"If I weren't such a fantastic catch, I would start to wonder if you're having second thoughts."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"You're not, are you?" He gave her his best GQ grin.

This time she laughed out loud.

"No." She looked up at the building where their witness had his office and started looking for a place to park. She pulled to the curb in a loading zone, and put the car in park. "I promise we'll talk about it when this case is tied up. I just don't like to lose focus when I'm in the middle of a murder investigation."

"I know." He hopped out of the car and made his way to her side. He leaned against the car and blocked her way. "Problem is, you're always In the middle of a murder investigation. This is New York." He smiled.

"You're right. I know."

"Look." He moved out of her way and placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked toward the door. "I'm not going to pressure you." He looked at his reflection in the window of the revolving door and pretended to fix his hair. "Until you're ready to talk, I'll just act like your dazzlingly handsome volunteer partner."

Beckett rolled her eyes and continued into the building. "Great." She did smile to herself when he gave the receptionist his best cheesy grin and introduced himself.

Beckett, Ryan and Esposito were all sitting in the squad room, staring at the murder board. Their current case had baffled them for days and every time they thought they had made some headway, something else was uncovered to make it more confusing. Castle came out of the break room carrying coffee for all of them and leaned against Beckett's desk. She looked over at him and felt the tremendous urge to reach out and touch him. She resisted, but it made her smile inwardly to think about how much the feel of him next to her had become a reassurance. She stood and walked to the board, running through what they knew aloud. When she finished, she sat back on her desk, her shoulder just touching Castle's. He pretended not to notice.

"Alright, guys. Why don't we call it a night and start looking with fresh eyes in the morning." She sighed and stood. "Why don't the two of you start in on the financials again tomorrow and Castle and I will have another go at the roommates. Maybe we missed something."

"Sure." Esposito seemed less than enthusiastic.

"Yeah. Maybe we did." Ryan walked to his desk and picked up his jacket. "See you in the morning." He and Esposito headed for the elevator.

Beckett looked back at Castle who was cleaning up the coffee cups and the remnants of their dinner, which were spread all over the top of her desk. She watched him, thinking of all the times he had cooked for her while she was obsessing over crime scene photos, all the times he had cancelled plans with his friends to stay in the station with her, even when she was only doing paper work. She thought of last night when he had stripped off her shirt and massaged her back and her shoulders and, in spite of his obvious desire, he just held her while her mind raced through the evidence. He had still been holding her this morning when she awoke. She had been overwhelmed then and she was now.

She watched him walk into the break room and put the coffee cups in the sink. "You don't have to do that, you know." She said as he soaped them up.

"Just trying to earn my very high salary." He laughed.

She took a cup from him and dried it.

"You guys need clean coffee cups in the morning."

She took the cup from his soapy hands and put it back in the sink. "I love you." She whispered as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her behind and kissed her back.

"What about your 'No PDA's in the precinct' rule?" He looked around then dramatically. "There could be spies everywhere."

"No doubt." She kissed him again then released him. "Come on. Let's go home."

They finished the cups and walked out together.

"I don't have soapy handprints on my ass, do I?"

"Are you inviting me to stare at your ass?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh, like you have ever needed permission."

When the doors closed, she placed a lingering kiss on his lips. He responded by clutching her to him and kissing her desperately. His tongue tasted hers until he thought he would lose his mind. When they were working on a case, they rarely shared this kind of physical contact, let alone made love. They were usually so physically and emotionally exhausted that when they got home, they usually ate a quiet meal and went to sleep, spooned together for comfort.

"Oh, Kate," He groaned. "You're making me crazy." His hand cupped her breast.

The bell rung, announcing their arrival at the garage. When the doors opened, they broke apart and headed for her car.

"Castle," she said as he opened the door for her. She leaned back against the rear door and took his hands. "Will you marry me?"

"Name the time and the place." He leaned into her and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Haven't we done this before?" He kissed her. "But as I recall, I gave you jewelry."

"Is that a deal-breaker?" She whispered against his mouth.

He shook his head and slowly kissed her, allowing his tongue to taste hers. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip, making every cell in his body to stand at attention. "God, I love it when you do that." He moaned.

"Do what?" She asked as she grazed his lip again, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not sure that making out in the station garage fits in well with keeping things a secret." Castle said breathlessly. "But I'm game if you are."

"I guess not." She said against his mouth. She backed away and brushed her lipstick off his mouth. "We should probably continue this at home."

"When this case is wrapped up why don't we get out of town." Kate nestled her face against his neck.

"Really?" He asked.

"Why so surprised?"

"You never want to get out of the city."

"I was thinking that we need some time together, as a family." She ran her hand over his chest. "I was thinking that, maybe, you and I could get married at your place in the Hamptons."

"I hate to repeat myself." He said with a broad smile. "But Really?"

She nodded and kissed him. "It's time." She sat up and met his gaze. "I am so happy here, with you and Alexis and Martha. We're a family already, so I think It's time we make it official." She rolled on top of him and straddled his lap kissing him deeply. "I'm sorry I have kept you waiting so long."

"We need to get this case solved." He slid his hands down her back to rest on her ass and kissed her passionately. He moaned as she took him in.

Kate stood in the living room of Castle's Hamptons beach house, looking out the gigantic windows to the ocean. The sky was beautiful and blue with a few white puffy clouds scattered about. She watched as Castle stood on the beach, speaking to Judge Hernandez, who owned the house next door. It was early in the season, so there weren't many people on the beach, which suited her just fine. The whole idea had been to get married quietly and secretly, with only their families knowing what was happening.

"You look so beautiful."

Kate turned to see Alexis coming down the stairs. "So do you, Honey." She hugged her and toyed with a beautiful red curl which was framing her face.

"Are you ready to become my mother?"

"You already have a mother."

"The more the merrier." She hugged Kate tightly. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

"Good." Alexis took her hand and led her toward the door. "Let's go get you married to my dad."

Kate walked with her out to the porch and she stopped at the top of the stairs. The sun was starting to set and the sky was ablaze with reds and oranges, which were reflected off the ocean, giving the illusion of a gently flickering circle of flames. She locked eyes with Castle and smiled at the look on his face. She slowly walked down to meet him. She took his hand and he pressed hers to his lips.

"Are you OK Castle?" She whispered in his ear. "You look a little like a deer in the headlights. Second thoughts."

"Not on your life." He kissed her on the cheek.

They stood and in front of the Judge, holding hands. Martha stood with her arm linked through Kate's father's and Alexis stood next to Kate, holding the rose she had carried down from the house.

"Do you, Richard Castle, take this woman to be your wife?" Judge Hernandez asked him.

"I do." He answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do you, Katherine Beckett, take this man to be your husband?"

She looked at the man standing in front of her and was overwhelmed by the love she felt for him. He made her crazy a lot of the time, but he also made her happier than she had ever thought she would be in her lifetime. "I do." She said as she finally found her voice.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The judge declared to the delight of those gathered. "You may kiss the bride."

Castle took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes for a moment before pressing his lips to hers. "I love you." He breathed between kisses, then he hugged her to him.

"I love you too." She whispered against his neck. He spun her around, her feet leaving the ground completely.

"Good." He said. "Because now you are legally obligated to love me." He kissed her again. "And you're a cop so you can't very well break the law."

"You got me there." She laughed. "I guess I'm stuck with you."

Alexis came over and hugged them both. Kate kissed her and wiped the tears from the corner of the girl's eyes.

"Welcome to the family, Kiddo." Martha hugged her new daughter in law. She turned to her son and kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations, Darling."

Kate hugged her dad. "Are you happy?" He asked her.

Kate looked at Castle and took his hand. She nodded as Castle pressed her hand to his lips. "Very happy." She said.

He kissed his daughter. "I wish your mother could have been here to see you today."

"Me too, Dad." He hugged her again.

Jim, Martha and Alexis went on ahead to the restaurant where they had planned to celebrate, allowing the newlyweds some time alone.

"I have never found you more attractive than I do at this moment." Castle whispered as he stood next to her on the porch of the beach house. He had his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. She covered his hands with her own and leaned her head against his. "And that's saying something, because you are seriously hot."

"Can't you ever be serious?"She smiled.

"Oh, I'm serious."

Kate turned in his arms so she was facing him, and kissed him slowly. She started with his lips, then she kissed his cheek and behind his ear. She trailed kisses down his neck, allowing her tongue to taste the salt water mist which clung there. She ran her hands inside his jacket, loving the feel of his chest through the silk of his shirt. She pulled pushed the jacket off of his shoulders. He helped her remove it completely and tossed it to one of the Adirondack chairs nearby. He pulled his tie off and opened his shirt.

"Come on Mrs. Castle." He said as he pulled her by the hand and led her into the house. No sooner had the door closed than he was on her, pulling her body against his and kissing her desperately. He lifted her dress over her head and kissed her neck, her chest. He kneeled in front of her, kissing her belly as she fell onto the couch. He shed his pants and joined her there.

A short time later, they walked on the beach in the moonlight, stopping on the end of his dock and watching the waves,

"We should really go meet the others for dinner." Kate said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"We really should." He agreed, not making a move to loosen his grip on her.

"Castle," she began, "can I ask you something?"

"To you, I am now officially an open book." He kissed her.

"It wasn't all that long ago that you were completely against getting married again. What changed?"

"You."

"That's not a good enough answer."

He seemed to think a long time before speaking. "At first, I thought of you like I thought about other women. Fun to have around for a while. Definitely fun to get into bed. The more I got to know you, the more I thought about the life I wanted. You were a very big part of it." His gaze never waivered from hers.

"So you stopped fantasizing about me?"

"Hell, no." He slid his hand to her ass and pulled her against him and kissed him. "But I also started dreaming about you. Real dreams, about us, living like a couple." He caressed her cheek. "It took me a little while to realize it, but my life is with you."

Kate smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"This is sounding a little bit like a Lifetime movie." He laughed.

"You're right." She laughed too. "We're definitely not that."

"Let's go eat dinner with our family."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled and kissed him.


End file.
